This invention relates to the removal of surface portions of dead or living tissue, sometimes termed microdermal abrasion and more specifically relates to an improved apparatus and process for the abrasion of surface portions of human tissue by the controlled flow of abrasive particles.
Apparatus for the microdermal abrasion of the surface of tissue (living or dead) is well known. In these processes, a stream of abrasive particles such as sand is applied to the surface of the tissue or skin through an opening in a hand held tool (termed a handpiece) which is sealed against the skin. The tool and the particle stream is controllably scanned over the area to be abraded. The abrading particles and the removed tissue are then collected by vacuum in the handpiece and are passed through and collected by a filter to prevent the escape of the abraded tissue and sand into the vacuum pump and ambient atmosphere.
The handpiece has taken many forms in the past but usually provides a first passage for conducting abrasive particles from a reservoir to the area to be treated and a second parallel channel for conducting the particles and abraded skin away from the area treated and into a disposal vessel.
A typical prior art apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,432. The hand-held head of this patent is a long tubular structure having an off-center hole which permits the application of an abrasive particle jet to an area to be treated, and the subsequent removal of the particles and abraded skin. The off-center outlet hole is arranged to be on the same axis as the input abrasive particle jet which then reaches the area to be treated at a 45xc2x0 angle. The outlet jet channel facing the opening has a nozzle restriction. The abraded skin and used particles are then withdrawn through a parallel return vacuum channel which is connected to a vacuum pump through a filter.
The above described hand held tool has a number of drawbacks. Thus, because it is relatively long (longer than about 5 inches) it is difficult to manipulate easily over a curved surface area to be abraded, for example, the surface of a human face. Further, the vacuum pressure within the hand tool is not easily changed by the operator when a weaker or more forceful jet of abrasive particles is desired at particular locations on the surface area being abraded. Further, the handpiece is subject to clogging at the restricted outlet nozzle, requiring the operator frequently to stop the treatment and clear the nozzle.
The above described handpiece is provided with a removable and disposable tip or bell section which contains the output hole. Thus, the tip can be removed and disposed of and replaced by a new tip after the treatment of each individual. The tip is normally press-fit onto the body of the handpiece and is tightly sealed thereto to prevent accidental escape of abraded skin and loss of vacuum. Therefore, the tip is very difficult to remove and replace.
It would be very desirable to provide a handpiece for abrasion of living tissue which avoids the above problems.
The abrasive particles and tissue which are removed in prior art devices are collected in a filter placed between the handpiece outlet channel and the vacuum pump. Such a filtration system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,412 and 5,207,234 in the name of Rosso. The filter shown therein is an inverted cup at the outlet opening of a waste receiving chamber. The outlet opening is connected to the vacuum pump line and contaminated particles and debris flow from the cup exterior toward its interior thus building up on the cup exterior. This filter tends to become quickly clogged and becomes more and more imperious to the flow of air therethrough. Consequently, the system must be frequently turned off and the filter must be cleaned sometimes during and frequently after each use.
It would be very desirable to provide a filtration system which does not require frequent cleaning or emptying.
In accordance with the invention a novel apparatus and process is provided which avoids the problems with prior art devices as stated above, and which provides added improved operation as well.
In accordance with a first feature of the invention, a novel filtration system is provided in which a large area cylindrical filter is disposed coaxially within a large volume container with an annular air outlet chamber defined between the cylindrical filter and the container. The annular outlet channel is connected to the vacuum pump of the system.
In operation, abrasion particles and skin are conveyed from the outlet channel of the hand held instrument to the interior of the cylindrical filter and are then entrapped within the large surface area interior of the filter. Filtered air then passes through the filter and into the annular low pressure area surrounding the filter and then into the vacuum pump. Because of the large area of the filter, it need not be replaced frequently and will commonly not require replacement until after about 50 uses (or 50 patient treatments).
A back-up emergency filter is coupled between the annular filter volume and vacuum pump to prevent the flow of abrasion particles to the pump in the event of a failure or accidental bypass of the main filter.
The novel cylindrical filter may be mounted between top and bottom flexible disks or flanges which have a larger diameter than the cylindrical filter to permit the easy and rapid replacement of a new filter assembly after a given time or number of operations. The used sand and removed tissue will be trapped within the filter and between the gaskets during this operation. Note that the gaskets may have connection nipples or simple connection openings for input and output conduits which enter the filter interior and annular chamber respectively.
As an alternative to the above cylindrical filter which is rigid, it is also possible to employ a removable paper bag type of filter which is clamped around the inlet conduit, providing similar benefits to those described above at lower cost.
A novel hand-held head or handpiece is also provided with a novel modified design from that of the prior art.
As a first feature of the novel handpiece a screw-on tip of clear plastic is used which makes threaded engagement with the body of the tool. Thus the tip is easily removed from and replaced on the handpiece body after a single use. The tip is hemispherical in shape and has a sand-blast opening on the central axis. Sand input and output channels in the body extend parallel to its central axis and the axis of the tip and are displaced toward opposite sides of the central axis. Thus, the opening in the tip is on the central axis of the tool body but is displaced from the input and output channels. The sand will then sweep past the opening (and skin adjacent thereto) in its travel within the tip to abrade the skin. Moreover, the diameter of the sand input channel to the tip interior is relatively smaller than the output vacuum channel (for example, {fraction (1/16)} inch versus xe2x85x9 inch respectively). This enables the quicker and easier withdrawal of used sand and skin particles from the interior vacuum chamber formed between the end of the body and the tip and aids in prevention of leakage of sand from the skin area being treated if the tip is removed from the area being treated. Note that in use, the hole in the tip is sealed against the skin area to preserve the vacuum and sand flow within the tip.
As a further feature of the novel handpiece, the entire body is shortened to a length less than about 3 inches. This makes it much easier to manipulate the tip over the surface being treated.
As a still further feature of the new handpiece, a small opening is provided in the side of the tip which can be easily covered by the finger of the operator. Thus, the vacuum pressure within the tip can be immediately changed by the operator without having to reach for the main pressure control at the main housing to which the handpiece is attached. It should be noted that this opening can also be placed in the handpiece body and can communicate with either the said inlet outlet channel and still accomplish the stated function.
As a still further feature of the handpiece, the end of the channel carrying sand to the tip is not restricted by a nozzle, but is of the same diameter as the input channel or even flared out to a larger diameter to prevent clogging of the input channel. The flare may also be used at the end of the output channel adjacent the tip. It has been found that the elimination of the nozzle does not otherwise affect the operation of the system.
As a further feature of the present invention, a novel large volume particle supply reservoir is provided in which, for example, a five pound supply of sand, for example, irregularly shaped aluminum oxide particles of a maximum dimension less than about 120 microns and with sharp irregular edges. A nipple at the bottom of the container is connected to an outlet tube, which in turn is coupled to a particle flow control valve which permits air flow into the conduit to carry the sand around the system with a controlled mass flow. The container can be easily replaced or replenished.